


She fell

by Meri_Maat



Series: Agent Carter Drabbles [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: 2x05, Daniel's perspective, Drabble, F/M, Peggy falls, The atomic job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6174103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meri_Maat/pseuds/Meri_Maat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy fell. Drabble, told from Daniel's perspective. Minor spoilers for episode 2x05, The Atomic Job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She fell

She fell. For a moment he felt as if the floor had been pulled away from underneath his feet. He leant on his crutch. Heavily. Staggering towards her, he was barely aware that he was speaking.  
Oh god.  
Seeing her lying there made his stomach turn again.  
Oh god.  
He tried to calm her; he was not calm. Not at all. There was blood. Trying to focus again. Focus. He pulled his handkerchief from its place in his jacket pocket. Holding it onto the wound, pressing it down firmly, he could finally draw a steady breath again. He had not looked at her face yet, so he did not even know if she was still concious. But then she spoke, very softly. „No hospital.“  
This was going to be a long night.


End file.
